harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer's crimes are exposed for the world to see
It finally happens! Jennifer Barrett's crimes, all of them, are exposed for the world, and she is thoroughly humiliated in this one-scene episode of Harpers Falls. Also, Jennifer takes her vengeance out on Anyssa! Scene The Atchley Mansion. Aaron Atherton has everyone in the Harpers circle come to the mansion for some reason, although nobody knows what is going on. Only his husband, Rusty; his mother, Cathy and his son, Aidan, knows what is going on. SHEILA: We just got here, Aaron. DYLAN: Are you all right? DEREK: Where's Aidan? AARON: Aidan is over there. Sammy is over there too. (Derek runs over to his best friends) INDIA: Aaron, dearest, is something wrong? AARON: You will see. I have a few home truths that have to be said about my ex-wife. JACQUELINE: I hope she is humiliated. AARON: You don't know how she can be. JACQUELINE: I've heard what she has done, and what she is capable of. INDIA: I cannot believe that someone could be that horrid. I was bad in my day, but she raised it to an art form. DYLAN (loyally): True, Aunt India, but you were not as horrid as Jennifer is now. INDIA (hugging her nephew): Thank you, dearest. You do your Aunt India proud. JACQUELINE: Here she comes. (Aidan is nervous, but with Derek and Sammy with him, he is braver) INDIA: She looks horrid! MARILYN: That is because she is horrid, India. (Jennifer is taken aback at the glares from everyone in the group.) JENNIFER: The party can begin now! I am here! (Aaron marches up to his former wife. His face is contorted in hatred) AARON: This is no party, Jennifer! This is something that these people need to hear about you! JENNIFER: That I am the best person in Boston! That I am the winner and champion?! AARON: Your ignorance and arrogance are just too imaginable to be believed! No, you evil bitch, I think these people need to know what kind of trash you really are! JENNIFER: I am not trash! SHEILA: Yes, you are! Now, shut up! (Jennifer is burning with rage) AARON: Most of the people I am closest to know that Jennifer and I were married for a long time. I know Libby, Jason, Darren, Albie, Rusty and my mother know that. But what you all didn't know was that all through our marriage, she cheated on me continually! (The group gasps. Even Cathy didn't realize how bad things were.) CATHY: With who? AARON (tears falling from his eyes): With everyone, Mom. One instance was with the pool boy at our house. When she was busy banging him, Aidan, who was about three at the time, fell into the pool! Thankfully he could swim, thanks to you and Dad, otherwise he would have drowned! She didn't care. She cheated on me with ANY man that came along. Pizza delivery men; UPS men; the cable man, the mailman, even a VACUUM CLEANER SALESMAN! It was any one she thought attractive with a penis, and she banged that guy! (Jennifer is seething) RUSTY: I always knew that she was a tramp, but I never knew that she was that horrible! She could have been called the whore of Huntington Beach! JENNIFER: Aaron never cared about me! I never had a chance to get what I wanted! That damned kid tied me down! AIDAN: I was a child! What did you expect me to do?! Take care of MYSELF?! JENNIFER: Shut up, or I will have that model friend of mine rape you again! (Cathy has had enough of Jennifer's disrespect. She walks up and slaps her hard!) CATHY (in a cold voice): Don't you EVER talk about MY grandson like that again! I will break you into pieces if you ever do that again! JENNIFER: Shut up, bitch! I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM! AIDAN (angrily): Yeah, you gave birth to me! But you never loved me! JENNIFER: And I still don't! AARON: It gets worse, ladies and gentlemen. The restaurant that we owned, called Elixir, was almost sunk, by Jennifer's terrible mismanagement! LIBBY: When Cathy and David showed me the balance sheets, it was a mess. It took us THREE days to straighten it up! However, the damage was done! Jennifer nearly sank our restaurant! JENNIFER: You were merely an employee! You don't say that it was your restaurant! AARON: Shut up! JENNIFER: No! I will not shut up! CATHY: You are an evil woman! JENNIFER: He cheated on me! I did NOT cheat! (Aidan brings up a picture that he had.) AIDAN: I think this is something you should see, Dad. AARON: What is this, buddy? AIDAN: When we were at the Futura, while you and she were still married, before the divorce. She had this picture taken of her and a bell boy! Sarah Jo saw it before that fight that they had! AARON: I see. (glares at Jennifer) You have no shame! You were banging a bell boy, right in Sarah Jo's room?! JENNIFER: She knew about it! AIDAN: No she didn't! She sent me this picture before she died. She said that Dad could use this against you! And he is! (Jennifer bolts toward Aidan. Cathy pulls her grandson close) CATHY: Get away from him! JENNIFER: How dare he talk about his mother that way! SHEILA (angrily): You are not his mother! JENNIFER: Shut the hell up, bitch! You took my coat from me! CHRISTINA: It was not your coat! It did not belong to you! INDIA: You are a massively evil woman! DYLAN: Is there any more, Aaron? AARON: That's about it! Except I don't want you anywhere near me, or my family again! JENNIFER: You think you were going to humiliate me here, Aaron?! NEVER! I am PROUD of all I did to this family! I am GLAD I nearly sank Elixir; I am glad that I had Aidan raped; I am glad I cheated on you, Aaron! I am PROUD of what I did! And I would have done it the same way! I hate you! I hate you all! DYLAN (glaring at her with the Harper Glare and in a voice of solid steel): Then I would advise you do one thing! Get the hell out of Boston! Nobody wants you around! If my father and my grandfather had seen you, they would have personally grabbed you and threw you out of this city! Sadly, I don't think I could, because you would not listen to me. But I am telling you, we are going to make your life a mess! You insist on staying here, then do! But if you mess with us, be prepared! We will make your life HELL! JENNIFER: Who gives a damn about you all?! (She storms out of the mansion!) ANYSSA: She was livid! No telling what she could do! SHEILA: I agree, sis. ANYSSA: I have to get ready to go. DYLAN: Where are you going? ANYSSA: To the house. (As Anyssa walks to her car, she is knocked down! Jennifer gleefully beats her up! Anyssa is on the ground and she is beaten as the scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton